<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Nighttime Sky by ji_an_yi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393723">Under the Nighttime Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_an_yi/pseuds/ji_an_yi'>ji_an_yi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Astrology, Biting, Blood Drinking, Human Lee Jeno, M/M, Mild Blood, Star Gazing, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_an_yi/pseuds/ji_an_yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno wouldn’t mind dying under the nighttime sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Nighttime Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, I know, Mom. I'll be home later." Jeno hangs up the call and puts his cell in his pocket. It's dark out, but he likes being outside at night. It's quiet, cool, and with not many people, quite the opposite of what it's like during the day.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a seat on the park bench and looks up at the stars. Jeno thinks that he wouldn't mind dying while laying underneath the beautiful night sky. If he were to tell his friends that, they'd tell him to stop spewing nonsense. Jeno doesn't think it's nonsense at all, though. It's just genuinely how he feels. He's always loved the stars and planets and moons, always thought they were so pretty, especially when shining so brightly at nighttime.</p><p> </p><p>But Jeno does not want to die. If he dies, then he won't be able to see such glory.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his cell out of his pocket again and aims the camera up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'click!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I should bring my telescope next time."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno usually edits the photos he takes, but not <em>these</em> ones. They're amazing just the way they are, already naturally gorgeous. Others who use filters for pictures like these are not taking in the true magnificence of the image before them. Their eye sight is distorted, so they overlook all of it.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno is different from them. He lets himself get lost in the perfection, it clouds his entire mind. All he sees when he looks up at the nighttime sky is beauty.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Comes a voice from behind Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno jumps and whips his head around to look at the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He's stunning.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing out here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Looking at the stars."</p><p> </p><p>The man glances up at the sky and gives a small laugh. "It's beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"It's breathtaking."</p><p> </p><p>The man sits down next to Jeno, and Jeno can see his attractiveness from up close.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you always come out at night?" The man asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, actually. It's peaceful."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right." He flashes Jeno a charming smile, the moonlight reflecting off of his straight, white teeth. "I only ever come out at this time. I'll die if I go out during the day."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno giggles at the joke. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'll die, but I don't mind it when it's cloudy."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's your name?" The man asks.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Jeno. What's yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jaemin."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you." Jeno holds his hand out for the other to take.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you, as well." Jaemin shakes his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Even his hands are pretty.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looks up at the sky again. "Do you like constellations?" He asks Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know much about them, but I think they're nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Right there," Jeno points to the stars. "Is the Big Dipper."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin hums in approval.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kind of an astrology nerd." Jeno laughs. "I don't know why, but I'm just drawn to everything space-related. I've always thought it was so cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Space is pretty." Jaemin says. "Do you like pretty things?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I like flowers, city lights at night, the ocean, waterfalls, nature, pretty people, etcetera.</p><p> </p><p>"I like those things too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looks over at Jaemin and gives him an eye smile. "You're also really pretty."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I think blood is the most beautiful, though." Jaemin takes this as his cue to grab Jeno by the back of the head and pull him in. "Don't move."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno can only gasp when Jaemin's cold lips come into contact with his neck. His breath hitches as soon as a tongue sweeps up from his collarbone to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What are you—"</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin bites down right onto his jugular, blood immediately pouring out of the wound and filling Jaemin's mouth. Jeno wants to rip himself away from the other, but he's too shocked to move a muscle.</p><p> </p><p>"You taste so pure and innocent, so delicious." Jaemin sinks his fangs in further, tearing through muscle and arteries. Jeno lets out a silent scream and finds the strength to lift his hands up to push gently against Jaemin's chest, but he's too weak to actually do anything. When Jaemin finally pulls back, there's red coating his lips, and Jeno thinks that the other looks gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry your life had to end this way." Jaemin tells him, but there's no hint of remorse whatsoever in his tone or in his blood-slicked smile. "Rest well."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno feels cold lips press against his own before his vision fades to black.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing that crosses his mind is that he wouldn’t mind dying by the hands of this beautiful stranger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>